


reset

by clubfluenza



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clubfluenza/pseuds/clubfluenza
Summary: almost everything resets after twenty-four hours. but not his heart





	reset

Felix was a volunteer at the place when he met Changbin. 

 

He was supposedly a part of this, supposedly a prisoner of the mind and history, but with the help of family and friends, he managed to escape. But it wasn't the same for Changbin. 

Felix was attracted to Changbin the minute he caught sight of the boy who looked like a deer caught in headlights. And he never thought of how big a mistake it was, when he realized Changbin suffered from short-term memory loss. 

And before he knew it, he was sitting opposite Changbin, legs crossed Indian-style, waiting for the latter to open up. 

"I'm Changbin, and I suffer from short-term memory loss. You'll probably regret this, since I'm going to forget you in approximately 24 hours' time." He deadpanned. But Felix smiled. He smiled enough to let Changbin know that he was different. 

Within seconds, Changbin was pressed flushed against in Felix's chest, with Felix's arms clutched tightly, yet ever so gently around him.   
"My name is Felix, and I'm here to help you remember something you'll never forget."

And thus, it went on like this for the next five years. Every day without fail, Felix would appear by Changbin's bedside, and subconsciously grab onto Changbin as tightly as he could, as though Changbin was his centre of gravity. He didn't want to lose Changbin, like how he would lose himself too. 

Every twenty-four hours, he would say to Changbin, "My name is Felix, and I'm here to help you remember something you'll never forget."

It was starting to help Changbin. Every time Felix came to talk to Changbin, Changbin seemed to remember a little more of Felix, and he was starting to love every fragmented part of him that he could grasp onto. 

Felix didn't have much time left. He knew. But that didn't stop him from going to Changbin's room every day to say the same words to him.  
   
On 20th May 2025, Felix left the world. At the same moment, Changbin's world lost his one and only angel.   
The winds whistled a more sorrowful song than ever. At the wake, Changbin was asked to say his last words to Felix. Changbin tilted his head to the side and blurted out, "Who is Felix?" 

 

 

 

Yet, when he went back to his room, he leaned against the wall, legs slowly giving way below him. With tears escaping his bloodshot eyes, he whispered, "Your name is Felix, and I'll always remember."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! pls comment it will mean lots to me hehe


End file.
